


Charlie and Luis 2.0

by Katiegirl901



Series: As You Wish [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: A bit of humour for the day, Ellick, F/M, Funny, Lighthearted, Slibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: “We won’t get caught.” Nick replied, “I worked undercover for years and never got caught.”Set during The Last Link





	Charlie and Luis 2.0

Sometimes she wondered if they were aware they weren’t the only people in the room, for as long as she had known Gibbs she had never known him to be someone outwardly affectionate or as someone open to receiving affection in public but when Sloane was around it was like he just didn’t care. The subtle touches and not so subtle glances, they always seemed to catch themselves when it was too late. Christmas had been one of many examples, Gibbs had outright kissed Jack in front of her and Nick, on the forehead, sure, but it was still a kiss.

For all of their touching and glances they normally kept it out of the bullpen. Until today apparently, Ellie didn’t hear the conversation but she saw Jack place her hand on Gibbs’ chest in reassurance as she rounded the corner into the bullpen, and she would have to have been blind to miss Gibbs’ smile in reaction. She rolled her eyes as she threw herself down on her chair. She wasn’t sure if they were together but it had been a long time since Jack had mentioned a date to her and she had no doubt about Gibbs’ feelings for the older blonde. His smile said it all.

She watched him catch himself and attempt to put his usual blank mask on but a hint of a smile peeked out nonetheless. She waited until he was gone before raising an eyebrow at Jack who only shrugged, the look of innocence on her face doing nothing to fool Ellie.

“Where are they going?” She asked, nodding towards Gibbs and John.

“Their hometown.” Jack replied, “those two have a history.” She added with a shrug, “hopefully they’ll work it out.”

“It’s a long drive to Stillwater.” She stated knowingly.

Jack nodded her agreement and turned to leave, Ellie watched her go with a small smirk and shook her head softly. She only hoped that if they weren’t already acting on it they would get it together and get _together _soon.

N*C*I*S

By the time the case was over Ellie was exhausted, she shut down her computer and pushed her chair back from her desk, a hot bubble bath and a glass of wine the only thing on her mind. She paused in her quest when she noticed Jack walking across the catwalk above the squad-room, she made her way towards the staircase when the older woman waved down at her and started down the stairs.

“You heading home?” Jack asked, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder.

“Yeah, what about you?” Ellie asked, “heading home or…” She trailed off glancing towards Gibbs’ empty desk.

“Is there something you’d like to ask?” Jack asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Well…” Ellie replied, biting her bottom lip guiltily, “is there anything going on there?”

“At Gibbs’ desk at this moment? No.” Jack replied with a small chuckle, “if you’re asking if there’s anything going on between Gibbs and I the answer is also no.”

“Okay…” Ellie replied, not believing it for a second, “have a good night, Jack.”

Jack bid her goodnight before making her way over to the elevator, Ellie was about to follow her when she felt a presence behind her. She didn’t even jump when Nick leaned up against the wall beside her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

“What was that about?” He asked.

“Do you ever notice anything _weird_ about Gibbs and Jack?” Ellie replied, ignoring his question.

“You mean do I they are doing the horizontal tango?” Nick questioned, “Yeah.”

“That’s not how I would put it but…” Ellie replied, shaking her head and grinning, “Jack said there’s nothing going on.”

“Yeah and Jack’s lying.” Nick replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I bet if we drive by Gibbs’ house her car will be parked out front.”

“We are not spying on them!” Ellie protested.

“It’s not spying if we’re just out for a drive and happen to go by his house.” Nick pointed out.

Ellie considered it for a moment, “I guess that would be okay… But if we get caught you’re taking the blame.”

“We won’t get caught.” Nick replied, “I worked undercover for years and never got caught.”

Ellie rolled her eyes but followed him out of the bullpen and down to the carpark nonetheless.

The ride to Gibbs’ house was spent idly chatting about everything from work to what exercise class they wanted to take next but by the time they reached Gibbs’ house they were both silently watching out the windows for any sign of Jack’s car. Sure enough parked directly in front of Gibbs’ house was Jack’s blue Mini Cooper. Nick slowed down considerably as they passed the house and Ellie gasped at what she saw through the open curtains of the front window. Jack had her arms wrapped around Gibbs’ waist and was smiling up at him widely, they pulled past the house just as Gibbs was lowering his head to kiss her.

“There are some things in life that I didn’t need to see and that was one of them.” Nick stated with a shudder.

“It was just a kiss.” Ellie argued, trying not to dwell on it too much.

“A kiss that will probably lead to sex.” Nick pointed out, “it’s like picturing your parents doing it.”

Ellie shuttered and reached across the console to slap Nick in the chest.

“Ew! I so did not need that image in my head!”

“If I have to see it you do too, this was your idea after all.”

‘“How?” Ellie exclaimed, “you were the one who wanted to do a drive-by!”

“Let’s just stop talking about it.” Nick demanded.

“I hate you.” Ellie stated, glaring at him.

She was only grateful that they hadn’t gotten caught, that would have been even more embarrassed.

N*C*I*S

The feeling of gratefulness lasted less than twenty four hours, she was seated at her desk filling out a report when Gibbs came up behind her. She thought he was checking on her work as he bent over the desk to stare at the screen.

“Enjoy your little drive-by last night?” He whispered.

She felt herself go beet-red and covered her face with her hands as she groaned, she heard Gibbs chuckle softly and uncovered her eyes to see Jack watching the entire scene from the catwalk, a wide grin on her face. She shouldn’t have listened to Torres, of course they had gotten caught, Gibbs knew everything.


End file.
